Meanie
by xxarmisteadxx
Summary: Meanie, meanie, meanie...Inuyasha is a meanie! :D InuKag fluff, everyone! Enjoy and review !


* * *

A/N: Kagome and Inuyasha SHOULD be together!! If you're not an InuKag fan then don't bother reading! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. Yeah…That sucks.

**MEANIE**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

It was a perfect day. A nice time to travel, explore and discover new things! The flowers were dandy and were smiling towards the clear, blue heavens. The leaves of the trees in the forests were whispering to each other while birds sang together to build a harmonious afternoon. The wind was blowing softly…gently, cooling people, reminding them how great God's creation is…but somewhere in that forest, a major turmoil was going on…

And even a powerful half-demon couldn't stop it.

"**I HATE YOU!!**" Kagome shouted, sticking her tongue out for emphasis and jumped in the well to go back home alone which was off the plan.

But Inuyasha won't let it end this way. Kagome was going to win. He HAS to win.

He gripped hard and angry at the mouth of the well and made sure Kagome was going to hear him.

"**WELL, SAME TO YOU!!**" And he stuck his tongue out as well and '_humphed' _as he turned his back from the well.

He stomped and poured his fury to the poor soil beneath his feet as he walked down the hill.

"Stupid, wretched, foolish, careless, clumsy, violent, irritating…GAH!!" He stopped and messed his hair in annoyance.

He then plopped down to the grass with a sigh and gazed upon the sky. It was a perfect day indeed…if only that Koga didn't show up…if only Kagome did not show the fox any welcome…

If only he didn't get JEALOUS!!

He clutched the earth in his hands. "It was supposed to be a perfect day…we were supposed to go to her home together and eat with her family…but, but…!!"

He finally gave up and fell on his back. The surroundings were so peaceful…it was perfect…absolutely…

SNORE…

He fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome waited and waited. But…No Inuyasha.

When she arrived to her world, she just can't forgive herself for saying that BIG lie in Inuyasha's face. Of course she didn't hate him. There is no friggin' way she could because she feels completely opposite about him.

Anyway, despite how childish Inuyasha became, she hoped for him to follow her. So she waited for Inuyasha there in the room where the well was. She planned to say sorry to him and continue with their original plan: to eat HAPPILY together.

But…how dare this man!!

"That's it!" She decided to go back to the time of Inuyasha. She jumped down the well and into another world, ready to knock some sense into Inuyasha. He should have followed her no matter how angry he is! Right?

When she has arrived, she sighed. It was already dark. It would be dangerous for her to go out…but…she needs to settle this.

She started climbing up, muttering curses for the half-demon but when she reached the surface, she unconsciously smiled. From where she was sitting, she could see the cute ears of Inuyasha. She could hear him breathe soundly even from their distance.

She slowly and silently crept beside him.

He didn't stir. Not even a little. Good.

"How come…?" Her hand seemed like it has a mind of its own. It brushed Inuyaha's cheek and caressed it dearly. "You didn't even follow me, meanie."

She continued adoring Inuyasha's smooth complexion. _So smooth…_ She whispered.

"Hm…? Ka…go…me…" Inuyasha moved about a little but he was asleep. Could he be dreaming of her? "I'm…sorry…please…hm…back."

Kagome was speechless. Wow. Is this true? Or is Inuyasha just playing a prank on her…but he's sleeping soundly…he couldn't…so it is TRUE then! He wants her back!

Because of excitement, Kagome accidentally pressed Inuyasha's cheek harder…which woke him up.

"Oh no…" Kagome wanted to hide under the ground…She didn't know why but…she just felt ashamed right now.

"Uh…Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed when he finally got a clear sight of the person beside him. "Y-You're back! H-How come?! I mean…"

He sat up straight and looked directly in her eyes. "Are you forgiving me already?"

Kagome found his question kind of cute because of how Inuyasha asked it. He was intently waiting for her to answer…but she couldn't. She melted in his gaze and she can't escape from the spell he has done to her.

"Uh…uhm…"

"Hey…why are you blushing?"

"Nothing." She answered barely audible.

"What? What's that?" Inuyasha wanted to look at her but Kagome was evading his gaze.

"It's nothing really."

"Oi, what's wrong? Oi, Kagome! Oi, oi! Oi—"

"I said it's nothing!!" Kagome shouted to his face. Realizing she was going so hard on him again, she added, "It's okay, Inuyasha…" She said as gentle as she can.

Inuyasha searched her face thoroughly and noted her angelic face. They were only a handspan and he felt good about it.

"O-oh…uhm…so do you forgive me?" He wanted to make Kagome say yes and so he squeezed her right hand and stared at her, watching her fumble her words.

"We-well…do you think I would even be here…if…I don't." It was more like a demand and not a question. But it pleased Inuyasha nonetheless.

"Okay. So, when's dinner?" He beamed at her, still holding on tightly to her hand as he stands up.

She followed him in standing up and grasping the implication from his statement, she answered, "Hmph! If you just behaved this morning when Koga was with us and didn't become such a meanie, then we would have shared dinner but nooo…you just have to become one and now, we have to wait another day to have dinner together!"

Inuyasha frowned at the frustration showing in Kagome's face. He didn't mean to do this to them.

"Okay, okay…Sorry."

"Your sorry won't turn back time." She coldly answered.

His blood was rising to his head again. But he controlled it before he could blow it out to Kagome.

"Look, Kagome. I'm really sorry. I know I must have hurt you and I messed things up…let's just…"

"Stop. Okay. I forgave you already. Enough. Sigh…Let's go home." She spoke listlessly.

"Smirk. Okay, okay. Uhm…in yours or Kaede's?"

"Anywhere! I'm just really tired because of some meanie…Yawn…I need to sleep."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha suddenly carried Kagome bridal-style without her permission.

"Whu—I-Inuyasha!"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha didn't look into her eyes but still she felt really warm and weak at the same time. "You're tired because of some meanie, right? Well…that meanie doesn't want you to get more exhausted so behave and let the meanie carry you, 'kay?"

Kagome almost wanted to laugh with how Inuyasha referred to himself as a meanie…But she constrained it and enjoyed the warmth he's providing her.

Wow. This is better than any dinner.

* * *

**OWARI**

A/N: Okay…really random…but who cares!! :) I LOVE INUKAG and that's what's important right? So tell me what you think too! Thanks!


End file.
